Dalmasca
by Blame it on the Reine
Summary: [OneShot] Basch clears his thoughts in the Westersand as he reflects upon the young princess who he vowed to honor and protect, even as his own desires betray him.


Author's note- This is a short Basch and Ashe fic (I'll just call them_ Bashe..._yeah lots of creativity, I know.) . I hope you enjoy. Sorry if it's incorrect in accordance to the story...I haven't gotten very far yet.

* * *

**Dalmasca**

Basch's unwavering blue-grey eyes pursued the imaginary line in the horizon as the scarlet sun was ultimately "engulfed" by the Westersands. He collected himself here. His thoughts like countless grains of sand that just seemed to slip away into the stillness of the arid night. The landscape cooled, as the westerly winds began to whistle through the air. He hadn't seen the glory of the Dalmascan sunset for two years. A tepid tear began to emerge unbeknown, even to him, it trickled down his cheek. He wiped the lone tear with his gloved hand, crying wasn't a luxury that a solder knew. He hadn't cried when his army was slain, or when his king was murdered, but the sight of a single sunset produced emotions in him that simply never existed before. Perhaps, he reasoned, he cried at his own frivolity or perhaps he cried for Ashelia.

_Ashe_. When Basch had first laid eyes on Ashelia B'nargin of Dalmasca she was a child. Naught eight years old. She loved to be spoiled by her father, King Raminas, for he adored her immensely. He was not timid in letting his favor be known. Although her birth was not made into a holiday, like those of his eight sons, it was no less celebrated by the King whose love for the child was boundless. The King jested that he was tired of sons who only caused him trouble and only she, his little Ashelia, was his angel. Although last in line for the throne she was only ever first in his heart and since birth this was ingrained in her.

In the Dalmascan Empire the mother was very rarely in contact with the child, except on rare occasions where there was a court assembly or a formal banquet. Ashe had a great dislike for her mother, the Queen. She was never fond of her even as an infant. It was a factor that caused King Raminas great strife, for a little girl needed a mother even a bad one. In defense of the Queen, she was tired and aging when Ashe was born. She no longer had the youthful enthusiasm in which she was able to even feign love for her children. She no longer could masquerade in the façade of maternal bliss. In short her children were an obligation of court, not of her marriage. The Queen passed on when Ashe was still young leaving only very few happy moments attached to her memory in Ashe's mind. There is one attribute to be mentioned; where the Queen failed as a mother she excelled as a disciplinarian. Her children where raised under her militant rule and her unfailingly strict code of conduct. This stifled Ashe, who had developed a very strong-will even in her short eight years of life. Many attribute the young child's resilience during the funeral to her mother's admirable discipline, but in truth Ashe had no tears to cry for her.

Basch had the opportunity to meet the young royal due to the King's favoritism of him, even in his low rank. He was practically the only ranking officer in the Dalmascan army that was of common blood. This earned him boundless praise from King Raminas who had a great affection for the common people of Dalmasca, for him it was the goal of every king to love and be loved by his people. He loved Basch fon Ronsenberg better than his own heirs. Fortunately all King Raminas' son's inherited their father's lightheartedness; none envied Basch and readily fraternized with him. The only child of Raminas that had no such rapport with the favorite officer was the young Ashe, who was jealous of her father's constant dotting of him. Basch, despite her dislike of him, was greatly amused by the child who was mature beyond her years. He'd inquiry as to why he merited her despise and she'd respond quite stoically, "For you are, Sir Ronsenberg, quite exasperating." He chortled at the child, for even at eight, she was indeed Queen of Dalmasca.

The years passed rapidly as events in the empire began to spiral outwardly. There was always tenseness in the palace that translated into mass panic as the years and threat of invasion progressed. Captain Basch, a rank he earned as the years passed had become proud, stoic, and capable. If it was possible for a King to appoint a co-ruler, it was Basch fon Rosenberg. He was privy to every decision the King made and in time he began to share his position of favorite with a young Lord Rassler who at sixteen began his officer training in the Dalmascan army. Lord Rasler was inevitably fated to marry Princess Ashe to solidify the union of Dalmasca, and Ashe had no exceptions. Ashe had been enamored with the handsome Rassler since she was first introduced to him when she was thirteen. She had no objections about Rasler eventually becoming her husband, she accepted enthusiastically. In two years they would be man and wife.

By this time in events, Basch hadn't seen Ashelia for seven years. Although the King raved about how truly exquisite his princess had become. It warmed Basch's heart to hear that the haughty little Ashelia had grown into a woman's heart. King Raminas was ecstatic that Ashe had developed a great interest in military strategy and never missed the opportunity to inform his aides about what his daughter's state of mind was about the situation.

Basch was at last reintroduced to Ashe when her engagement was formalized. He scarcely recognized her. She was affable as she glided towards him, a congenial grin and teasing grey eyes that revealed to him her exuberance. She reached out her hand as Basch went to kiss it. "I wish to present my gratitude, Captain Rosenberg, for all your service." Basch stepped back from her, meeting her eyes with his own. "My queen." He teased as the thought of her as a child entered and vacated his mind. She was no longer King Raminas' "little Ashelia" she had blossomed into a princess in every way. It concerned Basch. He discerned that Ashe was no longer entirely King Raminas' daughter. She belonged her kingdom, now. It was evident to him, but he wasn't entirely certain that the King knew that she was no longer just his anymore. Since that day forth all Basch knew was that she was the only woman he'd ever come to love. It wasn't a perverse love borne of frustrated desire but a pure love borne of his affection for his "father" King Raminas. His great love is Dalmasca and it is clear that…_she is Dalmasca_.

"_If I have earned her hatred, I have also merited that of Dalmasca and it is a burden that I cannot bare to carry." _

With the sun gone a dark mantle enshrouded the desert. A mantle he felt enshrouded his heart as well. His love henceforth those days at the palace had perverted, not unlike the pure love of his country had once it was twisted into the Arcadian empire. He now wanted her like he would have wanted a common woman and he loathed himself for it. He felt invigorated by her, he found himself cornered by his own flesh. Yet he was frustrated. If he were to make her his woman he would desecrate her, in the same way the Arcadian's desecrated Dalmasca. In the stillness of the desert he prayed for King Raminas' forgiveness and that of Lord Rassler. His lieges would surely despise all the more for harboring such desires for Ashelia than if he truly had murdered them. He felt as if he were laid bare; he was no longer a knight but a man of common blood…once again.

_Basch_. Ashe knew where he was; though she was loathe finding him. With reluctance she did locate him, sitting in the sand, looking poorly. He had a starved look in his eyes and a despondent demeanor. Ashe was mystified by his behavior. Never had she witnessed such a pitiable sight as this one. He was broken, eroded like a rock in the sand sea. She knew he was incapable of murdering her father, yet she brought herself to loathe him. Her reason was his culpability in the deaths of her brothers and father but in truth she was intelligent enough to realize it was all a plot of the Arcadians, Basch a piece on the empire's chessboard, a strategic move to sully his name so the people would hate him. He hated herself for what she felt. She dishonored herself and her husband. It had been two years since his death yet the wound was still pulsating. It only grew more immense every hour, minute, and second that passed. Her Lord Rassler was not avenged . She was convinced she'd never love another. Yet she loved Basch, and what was worse; she lusted for him. It frightened her to come in contact with the rawness of her emotions. She was princess of Dalmasca and now she was nothing more than a common woman, a woman who experienced lowly desires. In her mind it was the realization of her own humanity; and it frightened her along with the realization that her feelings were not unrequited by Basch who had confessed…

"_To prove my love for Dalmasca I shall regain her kingdom."_

For she knew…_she was Dalmasca_.


End file.
